Ruby
by Hope-ItsyBitsySpider
Summary: Relationships aren't as easy with headstrong women. Kurama has found this out the hard way. And Kagome still won't talk to him.


**Ruby lips**

**And painted eyes**

**Are all I can remember**

**Of that dark and stormy night**

xXx

Kurama stepped into his first Tuesday class just as the tardy bell rang and shot the teacher a sheepish look. She nodded to his seat and he bowed, toeing his shoes off at the door and taking his pre-determined place next to Iuzo Sannosuke. The rather nondescript guy smirked at him and whispered, ducking down behind his text book so the lecturer wouldn't notice.

"Oi, got a girl yet, Minamino?" he asked with a strange gleam in his eye.

Beside him, Higurashi Kagome didn't look very pleased with him at all, and Kurama wondered if the two were somehow connected. Curious, Kurama shook his head as he pulled out his own text, smiling back at the boy. "You've got the wrong text out," he informed him.

Iuzo blinked, looking at the book before him. "Oh, shit!" he grumbled, first flipping it upside right and then shoving it into his pack before searching frantically for the right one. Higurashi - one of the few girls who not only didn't think Kurama was Kami-sama's gift to women, but also very much disagreed with his 'backwards ethics' - pushed the right text from the corner of Iuzo's desk to the spot right in front of him. He blinked again and looked to see what she'd put there, grinning at the book. "Aww! Thanks a bunch, Kags!" the boy said.

Kagome snorted in vague amusement and nodded, smiling back at him. "Pay attention, you know, Iuzo-kun," she pointed out with a kind smile, completely ignoring Kurama.

He nodded emphatically before opening his book - careful to make sure it was upright - and turning his attention back to Kurama. "That was dirty!" he said, though he was grinning still, reminding the kitsune of Yusuke, whom he hadn't seen in ages. "I never thought you were the cunning type, Minamino!" He glanced up at the professor, waited until the woman turned back to the board after consulting her notes, and continued. "Anyway, I was wondering..."

The boy shifted slightly to peer at Higurashi out of the corner of his eye, then looked back at Kurama pointedly, and the redhead already knew what was coming, even as Iuzo opened his mouth to speak. "What's the deal with you two?" he asked, raising a brow. "Seriously, it's like, the first week of the semester, after she started school here, you guys were all buddy-buddy, and now..." He trailed off, looking first at Higurashi, then back at Kurama. "Did something happen, man? You guys haven't so much as spoken two words to each other in two months..."

"It's really none of your business," Kurama murmured with as little lip-movement as possible, idly copying down the contents of the board.

Just then, the lecturer looked up at them and scowled. "Iuzo-san! What's your text book doing out?" she demanded, bracing her hands on her hips, much like Kurama's mother used to do when he was little and she caught him with his hand in the cookie jar - what? Foxes loved sweets, or so he found.

"Er... Advanced reading?" Iuzo asked, blinking down the rows at her innocently.

"Get out of here!" she retorted, pointing firmly toward the door.

He pouted and glanced at Kurama. "Call me tonight, man. We need to talk." With that, he grabbed his things and departed, much to Kurama's relief.

However, with him gone, the only thing seperating Kurama and Higurashi were an empty chair and five feet. He darted a glance at her, only to find she was pointedly looking straight ahead, determined to ignore him for the rest of her life. He sighed and shook his head. How did this happen...?

xXx

After her classes were done, Kagome sighed in relief. She had three of her four Tuesday classes with Minamino, and he was beginning to piss her off royally. She scooped her bag off the desk and jogged out of her advanced chem class. However, when she stepped outside into the autum air, she really wished she hadn't. There he was, as always, waiting for her as if they hadn't had a huge fight two months ago and were both now determined to not talk to each other.

Though in all fairness, he was very honorable and her mother _had_ asked him to keep an eye on her. Okay, so maybe 'honorable' wasn't the right word, Kagome thought with a sour look. Oh, no, that was totally wrong.

She sniffed, alerting him to her presence, and started to walk coolly toward her home. She was used to this now, though. Since their fight, they hadn't said more than five words to each other that weren't strictly necessary, but they had continued walking to the train together, and he always got off at her stop, walked her home, and then went back to catch the next train. It was beyond her why he bothered. It was clearly obvious that he wasn't pleased with her, and though she felt a tiny pang in her chest with that thought, she couldn't find it in her to put forth the effort to fix it. Really, all it would take was demanding an apology.

So, taking all this into account, she was therefore surprised when, halfway home, after getting off the train, he stopped. She blinked and contemplated continuing, but didn't. She turned around, frowning at him and waiting for him to either say something or start walking again. He suddenly looked up at her, his face it's normal blank, and then turned, walking away. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth. "Mi-" But then she stopped, gritting her teeth.

No, she would _not_ be the one that gave in. Hell no. Let him walk away, she didn't care! He was just a lying, deceitful jerk anyway! He couldn't even tell her that one, vitally important secret that would have changed everything so much for the better if he had. Dammit! She turned back in the direction of the shrine, sniffed and lifted her arm to wipe her tears away with her sleeve.

"Jerk," she muttered.

"You're as much at fault," he replied, easily hearing her.

She scowled and stopped in her tracks, spinning to see that he'd done the same, though his back was still facing her. Sure! _Now_ he felt comfortable showing his abilities! That jackass! "How _dare_ you?" she choked out, not caring that her voice was rough with tears. She'd cried when she found out, too. In fact, she'd cried for _days_ after she'd found out. "You... You _disgust_ me, Minamino! Do you know that?"

He glanced at her over his shoulder, eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm very well aware of your opinion of me," he replied coolly.

Damn him to hell. Here she was, crying - again - and he couldn't so much as bat an eyelash! Damn, and it was so humiliating. She let out a sob and spun away. "Heartless bastard!" she shouted over her shoulder as she took off. He could rot in hell for all she cared. She never wanted to see him again. She never wanted to look into those pretty emerald eyes, never find out what his other self looked like. She just wanted him to die! Leave her alone, dammit!

She ran quickly up the steps to the shrine, barely gasping when she got to the top - mainly because she was too focused on getting home and into a nice relaxing bath to notice the strain on her body - only to stumble on the last step. He caught her, and she wondered why she hadn't even heard him running behind her only to realize he'd beat her here and waited for her at the top, as evidenced by his bag resting neatly on top of the cement fence surrounding the shrine.

She jerked violently away from him, dropping her bag as she darted for the house. He was quicker, though, and was there in front of her, scooping her up before she'd gone three steps, much to her displeasure. He dipped his head and kissed her savagely, nipping and bruising and ploughing her mouth with his tongue. She moaned and melted into the kiss, a tear that slipped from beneath her eyelid going unnoticed by either of them. Without breaking the kiss, he placed her down on her feet and backed her up against the cement wall, trapping her there. Not that she could see herself trying to escape while he did such wonderful things with his tongue to the insides of her mouth.

It made her wonder what intercourse would be like.

It was only when he pressed further up against her that she was forced to break the kiss when she felt something very hard press against her thigh. With a moan, she pulled away, glaring up at him. He didn't move and something told her he wouldn't for a while. "What? You want hate sex or something?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her partially opened button-up shirt.

"It's a start," he retorted, his gaze smoldering. "Don't be a bitch."

"Oh, such sweet words. Just makes me wanna jump right into bed with you," she purred silkily, almost as if the statement was reality rather than sarcasm.

He scoffed. "Well, perhaps we should start with-" He paused, seeming to think it over, before he sighed and closed his eyes. He let his head droop down, landing with his forehead in the crook of her neck. "Perhaps I should start with 'I'm sorry'," he admitted, and though his hands were bracing the wall on either side of her head, she really couldn't feel trapped any longer. Not with him in such a submissive pose. And damn was it sexy.

"Mina-"

"Kurama. Call me... Call me Kurama," he spoke up, lifting his head slightly. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I really am. It's just..."

She held up a hand, covering his mouth with her fingertips. "I know. I'm sorry too. It was really childish of me to get angry. I mean, sure we were practically _engaged_ for three days, but that's _no_ reason at all to tell me that you're actually an ancient thief - one who, by the way, attempted to steal my jewel at one point." She lifted a brow. "Just... Promise me, the next time you ask a girl to marry you, make sure you trust her enough to tell her that you're a demon."

He chuckled bitterly. "Marriage was never in the equation, Kagome."

"Hey!" she protested in mock offense. "Let a girl have her delusions!"

He shook his head and lowered it, kissing her neck lightly, leaving a trail of soft kisses along her collar-bone. She groaned and tilted her head back, giving him better access. He laughed at her, but didn't stop his sensual assault until someone cleared their throat.

"Guys, get a room," Sota spoke up from the shrine steps, even as they both looked up in surprise. "Seriously. That's not what I wanna see when I get back from _middle school_," he added.

Kagome blushed brightly. "Oh, Kami-sama. I'm so sorry, Sota. I kinda forgot we were still outside," she admitted with a sheepish grin, though Kurama had yet to move.

He nodded. "It happens. But if you don't get a room, I'll be telling jii-chan that a demon boy is trying to eat you so we can all watch him and his 'amazing demon-purifying sutras'."

They both laughed at that, though Kagome purely for the irony. She wondered if Sota knew, though decided that was impossible, unless he'd- "You brat!" she screamed, and he yelped in surprise. "You've been reading my diary!"

He winced and darted to the house, disappearing inside. Kurama lifted a brow at her. "Where did you find _that_ conclusion?" he asked skeptically.

"He knows you're a demon. How else would he know?" she demanded. "I certainly didn't tell him!"

The kitsune smirked mischievously. "Oh? You write about me in your diary?"

She rolled her eyes and ducked under his arm. "Oh, shut up," she grumbled. "Vain fox."

"Sounds familiar."

"Go home!"

"No."

"What are you doing, then? Huh? Wa-wait! Ku-Kurama! Stop it!"

With a snicker, Kurama made sure she was secure in his arms before he walked right into the house, passed her mother with a bow, and up to her room. "Do not disturb!" he called merrily over his shoulder. Then, with a purely predatory look at the miko, he set her down on her bed.

Kagome gulped, but couldn't find it in herself to stop his advance.

Oh boy.

xXx

**Honestly, I have no idea why I titled it 'Ruby'. Maybe because I was listening to 'I kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry... oO Or Kurama's hair is red...? -actually liked the first excuse- Okay, so it's like three thirty in the morning, so I'm now going to bed. G'night. Oh, on a side note, I think I'm gonna start another drabble series, only for KagKur... And maybe one for HeKa...**


End file.
